Conventionally, a notebook computer has an operation surface with a keyboard, and often with a touch pad. The touch pad is disposed at one side of the keyboard which is relatively closer to the user, so that the user can conveniently use the touch pad to control a cursor of the screen, and use the keyboard for data-inputting.
However, due to the requirement of size or arrangement in design of notebook computers, the keyboard of the notebook computer may be downsized, and the touch pad may be relocated or cancelled, in a smaller size. Alternatively, the area on the operation surface for resting the user's wrist may be reduced. In this regard, the user may has to learn a new way of operating the notebook computer which is inconvenient for the user.
Accordingly, it is import to provide a novel portable computer which can meet the requirement in design and also allow the keyboard and the touch pad both to be provided, so as to shorten the time of learning and getting used to the new way of operating the computer.